Song by The Sea
by Artemisiea
Summary: Bella is a human from Southampton traveling first class. Edward is from Queenstown and is traveling first class. Edward is a vampire. There are the same match ups. Bella has a forced marriage with Demarco Chaffee and falls for Edward while on the ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I just wanted you to know that I have another story called Forever Moonlight. This one I got an inspiration while I was watching Titanic.**

**Summery: Bella is a human from Southampton traveling first class. Edward is from Queenstown and is traveling first class. Edward is a vampire. There are the same match ups. Bella has a forced marriage with Demarco Chaffee and falls for Edward while on the ship.**

******** I want to know if I should continue this or not*********

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Titanic movie.**

I could not believethat my mother just said that I was barely eighteen! She could not force me into a marriage! She couldn't ruin my life like this she couldn't no way! She was completely insane and if my father was going to agree with her he was insane as well. I had let them not know that I was upset. It was the daughter's responsibility to make sure that her parents wishes were carried out. I have to do it. The man may not be that bad any ways. he might be a good husband and we do need the money desperately. " What is his name? When will I meet him?"

My mother replied, " His name is Demarco Chaffee. He is from Queenstown New Zealand. Your father and I got the family some tickets to go to America. Demarco will be going to America with us. He is the one who paid for your tickets. You will be riding first class."

I might as well ask this..."When will I be marring him?" Oh I hope it isn't any time soon I would be completely and totally mad. I can't let it show because if do I will most likely be confided to my room until the voyage. Which then I might be confined there as well.

"You will be marring when we arrive at New York. Oh, you will love it there! They are ever so rich in food and things. The Americas will make us rich! They have lush landscapes that billow out in all directions. It is just magnificent!"

Great that is just lovely! I let her continue ranting about The Americas for about another fifteen minuets. Then I got fed up and accidentally interrupted her with my sentence. "Why then do I have to marry? When will we be going to the Americas?" I let a little anger slip into my words. Hopefully they did not catch the anger.

"You have to marry because when we get to the Americas we won't be automatically rich and we could have never of paid for those tickets. We paid for those tickets by getting the Chaffee's to let you marry Demarco. You could either marry Demaro or you could stay here and get sold to a rich man as their maid so we can go to the Americas. Your choice."

**Okay that was a really pathetic paragraph but could you review and tell me if you liked it. I accept all anonymous reviews.. Thank you for your time.**

**-Unonomus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not posting for a while I have had so much stuff happening in my life and I have just taken my first exam for this year.**

***I have made this into a diary sorry about the date if I get it wrong.***

**Summery: Bella is a human from Southampton traveling first class. Edward is from Queenstown and is traveling first class. Edward is a vampire. There are the same match ups. Bella has a forced marriage with Demarco Chaffee and falls for Edward while on the ship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Titanic movie.**

11:45; 9 April 1912

"Mother," I say as I am packing my pick and blue ruffled dress, "Do I have to wear these dresses. They are ridiculous. They're tight and frilly. Why can't I wear my simpler dresses?" or perhaps pants, skirts, anything but these…these frilly things. I hate dresses more then I hate skirts and I hate frills even more than dresses. There's no point fir frills they just make you look ridiculous and you don't always want to show off.

"You must wear these, Demarco bought them for you." Yea this Demarco I have never met. I he is supposedly from Queenstown. I have always wanted to go there. They have beautiful lands and everything is nice there just like in America. And the sunset is told to be beautiful. My parents met there and I have always wanted to go there to meet my true love just like my parents.

I continued with my packing. I had left my packing till the last moment because if I packed than he would just seem more real. Demarco and his family will be in thirty minuets to take me off. I will write again, for I need to write about my meeting with him.

1:13; 9 April 1912

I must write about my meeting with Demarco for I promised and if I don't I fear that I might forget because it was dreadfully boring. I must also write quickly for we are approaching the market and Demarco will wake soon.

I shan't write while Demarco is wake for he is a snoop and will most likely want to see what I am writing and I am not entirely ok with that.

The meeting with Demarco I shall write now. It is already skipping my mind:

My father said, "Daughter, Isabella, please come down here to meet Demarco. We will have tea and then he will be escorting you down to the titanic. I will be riding with you to the market." Ha not even my own father completely trusts you and he picked you out for me.

I descended down our stairs in my best elegant manor but alas I tripped. Demarco was wearing a silk vest that looked very nice and everything but his charm went out the door when he said the first thing I have ever heard him say, "We will be married on the twenty-second. I hope we get to know each other by that time." Umm…hello but you don't just go out and say that to someone who really doesn't want to get married to someone at this time. I mean couldn't he have said hello or something?

Yes, hopefully," I said with a fake smile. My father than told me that I must some and join them for tea because it would be so very rude.

My father then walked into our little room that had white paint but has all but faded to grey and chipped off. I sat at my usual place next to my father and a seat down from my mother for those are to be occupied with my brothers and sisters that have died and one very sickly thirteen month babe. My father has told me that I must sit between my mother and Demarco's mother because it is only right.

My mother has had five miscarriages, three unborn babes, and two that have died at only three months. I fear for my own brother, Jac, for he is also on the brink of death and my mother is so weary from her new pregnancy that I fear that she might collapse and that babe will die as well. My mother is at the eight month stage very far from having a miscarriage but she could have one if she faints it has happened before.

This is why I must marry because the Chaffee's have paid a considerable sum for me to be Demarco's wife and if I decline my Jac and the unborn babe might die.

The tea was good but I could see that my mother was having some trouble getting the sweet stuff down. We usually have water brewed with tea leaves and no sugar. The Chaffee's have brought their sugar and have used it one our tea. I told my mother that she should go and rest for the good of the babe. My mother agreed and went upstairs.

After the tea Demarco and his father took my trunks out to the carriage. My mother came down only to kiss me goodbye and go back upstairs. I kiss my dear brother on the cheek and wish him well but he is only thirteen months and says good bye in his gargling.

I get into the beautiful carriage and off we go to the market.

**Ok this is all my time permits because I have to study but I hope it keeps you all entertained.**

**-Unonomus **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward is a Vampire, Bella a human.**

**Summery: Bella is a human from Southampton traveling first class. Edward is from Queenstown and is traveling first class. Edward is a vampire. There are the same match ups. Bella has a forced marriage with Demarco Chaffee and falls for Edward while on the ship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Titanic movie.**

3:17; 9 April 1912

My coming to the Titanic was unforgettable.

I had arrived at the marketplace where the Titanic was going to set sail and I was pushed around. Some fat woman in a pink feathered hat pushed me to the edge of the dock I was on and she bumped me once more and I felt my self fall. I then felt a man grab a hold of my upper arm as to steady me and he pulled me upon the dock.

'Miss, you shouldn't dawdle if you wish to go on the ship. We, the passengers, are to come upon the ship to get ready for the ship to set sail but we are to get on early because they aren't quite ready to go yet they've got to check those safety precautions.' Said the man.

I look up at him and I saw that he had coppery-red hair. His eyes were the color of amber smoldering in the summer heat. I was entranced the moment I saw his eyes. He was masculine but I could only tell that from the arms for he was wearing a short sleeved satin white shirt.

'Oh ok. Have you seen anyone who has blonde hair and blue eyes, his name is Demarco. We are supposed to set sail together. He has my luggage but I do not have the slightest idea where he went.'

'Oh so you are married?'

I blushed, 'no we are not married.'

'Oh well is he just your companion for the trip?'

'Yes he is my companion for the trip.'

'my father is my companion for this trip his name is Carlisle.'

'oh what a wonderful name. You never said your name though.'

'my name is Edward Mason. I don't believe I caught your name too miss.'

'Oh I never threw it. My name is-` At the moment I was about to say my name Demarco's mother came and interrupted me.

Demarco's mother said, 'oh Demarco have been looking all for you we are in line and we are third to next to get on board. Come on.'

Demarco's mother is a fat woman about average height. She has two beady eyes the color of ash, and ugly tan color. She is a woman with a short temper and a person who wants everything her way.

'I am sorry Edward, I must leave to aboard the ship. I hope I see you another time.'

When we were far enough out of hearing distance, Demarco's mother pulled me to the side and said, 'what were you doing with that man Isabella. He is not part of the company you keep. Understand? When we get to America I swear I will beat manners into you if I have to.'

I immediately came to his defense, ' oh but Mrs. Chaffee! Edward is my rescuer some woman almost pushed me off the pier and Edward caught me.'

'Do not tell me such lies Isabella. If you do again I will have to wash your mouth with soap. Your dreadful parents did not even teach you manors,'

'hey my par-`

She just continued on going on not even stopping to listen to me, 'your parents thought you were perfect but the company you keep and the lies you have made up do not show me that you are not the right person for my boy. I can't tell him that and I can't change it because we owe your parents and this was the best thing we could give them for what they did for us.'

She grabbed my hand and told me, 'you are making me… us late and we might miss the ship and then it will be all your fault.' She squeezed my hand hard and started running to the beginning of the line and she pushed me into line with Demarco.

When we reached the ticket line Demarco looked bored and not happy and Mrs. Chaffee was flirting with some guy in the line in front of her husband.

'I need your tickets Mr. and Mrs. Chaffee.'

'Oh yes of course,' Mr. Chaffee reached into his pockets and pulled out four first class tickets, 'here you are'

'Thank you,' said the ticket person. 'you may proceed to the opening of the titanic put your bags in the trolley to your left.'

**I can't write more so I'm sorry it is so short I have exams and I have to study for them and next week I'll have more for you.**

**Unonomus**


End file.
